Good Morning Miss Evans
by me006
Summary: lily Evans is not having a proper sleep. she's going to end up in detention. what ha the head girl done?whatever it is James is there to 'help' her


I am lily Evans and I am damn tired.

Being a sixth-year, that too a Gryffindor,

Wait.

Being a sixth-year _Gryffindor_ doesn't matters. Good gracious I'm going nuts.

See I'm a sixth-year and the head girl and believe me having James potter co-head doesn't really help. I haven't slept properly, for about two weeks. Its just that, well….I have head girl duties then we have homework then we have exams coming up, not to mention the other problems, like the _friend_ problems.

Plus that infuriating little git, that bloody James potter. He doesn't even picks up his own fallen quill. All the work comes to me, naturally. All he does is- messing up his hair to show as if they were windblown, maraudering with his friends, pulling pranks on first-years ,and-and god knows what else.

I am doing my potions homework, and then I have transfiguration, then the herbology essay. It's nearly dinner time, all the people all heading to the great hall for the yummy dinner and I am dealing with this shit.

It's almost done.

…_.and so the shrinking potion is ready to use._

_Finally. …Hope I don't miss the dinner….now well, I have transfiguration and herbology left that I'll do after dinner—no wait, I have patrolling then, and that is gonna go until morning . I think I can ask potter if he could do the patrolling for me—why would he? god!_

_OH. . its 8:30 another 5 minutes and the chicken'll vanish, no I won't let that happen. _

_RUN LILY._

OK so here I am running like a maniac on the seventh floor corridor—no sixth I just passed the seventh. Another five then a turn, then the Gryffindor table , then my chicken. Not long. is it?

Finally, I open the door of the great hall, everyone's staring, I don't care. I run to the table, everyone's getting up. Oh no! They're leaving. I reach the table .try to pick a glass of juice but it just vanished

_Oh bugger. I did it, didn't i?_

times_ up miss Evans ,better luck next time. for now….I think someone will have to sleep empty stomach….._

"Here" a little-too familiar voice.

I turn around. I see James potter, he's holding a chocolate bar in his hands. I narrow my eyes.

"You know you want it ,now come on tuck in"

"No I don't want anything from _you_" I snap

_I want that bloody chocolate_

"Fine"

Now he's leaving with the rest of his friends.

He turns

"If you still want it—

Too late I grab the bar

"Thanks" I mutter.

"Anytime" with that he left

"Lily where were you?" says Jane (my bestest bestie)

"Common room. I have so much to do …..well I guess I'll go now patrolling you see"

"hhmmm… bye then!"

"Bye!"

So I leave for patrolling…. Today is the long one, start from the seventh floor end on the first. All night goes on catching late night snogers.

"10 points from huffelpuff and 10 from ravenclaw"

"Come on Evans, you can't take 10 points off"

"I just did mclaggen"

"please Evans just—

"Detention"

"What?"

"Detention" I repeat

"no you can't do this"

"two. Next Saturday. Um…..you'll clean the corridors."

"ruddy chick"

"Are you going or should I make that four."

Finally, they used their little brains and left

Why do they have to snog in middle of the night?

OK I….. give up.i've done five floors now I'll leave rest to the prefects…

Finally the common room. Two more steps lily then you're on your warm bed.

Honestly, I haven't slept properly for two weeks, the dark circles under my eyes are burning. I open the door of my dormitory and jump on my bed

Guess what

_It breaks….ok my bed just broke_

I'm stuck in the middle of night with nothing but my broken bed.

_Great, perfectly wonderful_

I couldn't think of anything

_OK I'll sleep in the common room tonight…_

I walk out off my room, for the common room. Its completely dark here….. lift my hand in front of my eyes but I can't see it .

_Ok so either I've gone blind or it's really dark in here_

And then the greatest thing happens.

I tripped over.

_Maybe that was the table._

And I fall….on my face. My nose hits the ground and I can feel a hot liquid coming out.

_You know what, I don't care_

I lay there, on the ground.

_I'll sleep here tonight no problem_

I try to sleep on the common room floor, without any cushion or a blanket. Its really cold, but I have no strength left, to go to the dormitory and get the blanket. I was just turning over and over again, trying to find a comfortable position.

Every part of my body is paining - my ankles , my back, my neck….its so uncomfortable sleeping without a pillow on cold ground.

Its sooo cold, the only thing hot here is the blood coming out of my nose.

_I won't clean it. let it flow, it'll stop after sometime._

My eyelids are heavy now. I close my eyes trying to sleep, for a change I _did_ , but suddenly I felt pain at the nape of my neck…..a horrible pain

_OK so I don't sleep for weeks, for dinner feast I have a ruddy chocolate bar, I catch a couple snogging in the middle of night, my bed just broke, I have tons of incomplete work for which I'll definitely have a detention and worst of all:_

_I'm having a cramp _

I let a terrible scream…..loud enough for waking the whole school.

I held my neck…very tightly.

Just then I felt a cushion pushed under my neck, a very warm cushion. Or at least I thought it was a cushion. I didn't care who gave me that, or what was it.

That made me feel comfortable. All what was needed. I slept…..finally

I don't remember a thing after that.

Next thing I knew was that I felt sunshine on my face, warm light on a cold winter morning, perfectly perfect.

I turned to my right, all my weight on my right shoulder. I kept my left hand on a raised surface what I expected to be that bloody table. I felt a warm hand gently placed upon my cheek.

I lazily opened my eyes.

There was somebody beside me. …._gross_

"Good morning" said the voice, a little-too familiar voice…a voice of _James_ _potter_

OH.

MY.

GOD.

My head was somewhere between his shoulder and head, buried in his neck. My head was over his triceps and the raised surface which was supposed to be the table was his _chest_.

_Toned chest , I must say_

I shifted a little….away from him, again my head on the cold ground.

"Did you know you were bleeding?"

I touched my nose, it was clean

"Yeah, I fell "

"I know, I heard the THUD from my dormitory. Must be very painful."

"I didn't feel anything."

"That was because you were about to faint, or as a matter of fact you _did_ _faint_."

When I gave him a I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about look, still my hand on my nose

"Don't worry, I cleaned it"

"Was it a mess?"

"Honestly, yes it was."

"Thanks"

"Anytime. Well, I must say you were sleeping like a baby… a cute little baby."

"And you were my bed, weren't you?"

"Just to help you out, by the way how long?"

"What?"

"No sleep."

"Oh that….. two weeks."

"You had something?"

"Just the chocolate bar."

"Well then you get dressed, then we go to have breakfast…if you don't mind?"

"OK, after all you did this for me…..hey do you have the herbology essay?"

"Don't worry I did that for you."

"Hey thanks."

OK having friendly conversations with James potter is weird….I'm going mad. Wonder how much the insane ward at 's would cost

"I love you lily."

At that moment I blacked out.

After several moments of staring in his deep hazel eyes, I got up and started walking towards the dorm.

He stood up. Still staring at me.

My hand was on the doorknob, when I realized something. I turned back to look at a nervous James potter….it's not normal to see _James_ _potter_ nervous, but still he managed a grin.

_Git_

"Mr. James potter, I think I like you too." I said with the same grin.

I went inside. I heard a very loud THUD.

_Okay…that was strange_

I opened he door. And found him …._on the floor, he lay straight_.

I knew he fainted

"Are you ok?"

He pushed his head and said:

"Yap!"

I turned to leave.

"Hey lily" he called out

I turned back.

"Mmm-hmmm"

"I am ok with 'like'"

"and I am ok with love….no you know what I think I actually _love_ _you_."


End file.
